Cats On A Boat
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: What really happened on the boat ride to Duel Academy
1. 1

**His mission was simple: get on the boat and go to Duel Academy and find Jaden Yuki.**

**But finding a cat was not one of them!**

**Something cute I thought of but...what really happened on the boat?**

~~~Mew~~~

Axel Brodie had finally reached the room he was staying on through the entire ride to Duel Academy and sure, it was getting boring on the first two days and shuffling through his deck has gotten boring.

The games they had found was getting a bit boring to play, Uno was funny but he tried not to laugh, hide and clap was pretty cool, until you hit your face into something.

Truth or Uno was creative at first, then it got out of hand.

He ran his hand through his bag trying to find his deck until he felt something soft, furry and...meowing?

"What the...?" He said unzipping the bag as he found what meowed, inside the bag was a white and ginger cat with green eyes that stared into him.

"A...cat?" He questioned as the cat meowed before rubbing against his hand and purring out loud as it walked back into the bag and brought out five kittens all meowing and mewling.

Axel just sat down on the bed and being careful of the tumbling kittens on the bed as they jumped on him and kneading him with tiny paws and the tiny claws on him.

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" He said as the kittens mewed at him loudly before the mother came over and began to clean them.

"Ow...claws..." he winced as he heard the knocking on the door and almost on cue, the mother cat brought all of her kittens to the bag and hid as Axel opened the door to reveal Viper with a document about Adrian Gecko.

Axel felt claws on his back and tried not to show the pain he was getting from the kitten as Viper had left and the mother cat got the kitten off his back as he began training before hearing a knock on the door to see Jim smiling.

"Kittens aboard?" He asked as Axel flinched at how the absolute hell did he find out before the mother cat brought all of them out of the bag and meowed at Jim as Shirley got too close to one kitten and got smacked in the snout by the mother cat before hissing at the giant crocodile which made Shirley walk down the halls to the pool.

"Well, looks like momma doesn't want Shirley near her babies." Jim said as Axel nodded unsure of what just happened in his room as they gathered the kittens and counted only four.

One was missing…

Jim walked all over to find the kitten only to see Jesse holding the fifth kitten in his pocket and letting it join up with its siblings and mother.

"Well, we better head to bed otherwise Viper might get suspicious of what we were doing." Jim spoke as Jesse nodded and the mother cat brought all of her kittens to the small den of blankets for her kittens.

All sleepy kittens were purring up a storm as the mother licked their fur clean and then laid down on the bed right next to the second pillow and watching her kittens as Axel just sat in a chair near the desk in his room and watch the mother cat sleeps with her kittens before heading over to his bed and sitting down before petting the cat.

"I got to name you otherwise, Viper would toss you overboard." Axel said as he continued to pet the cat before he sighed.

"I guess that Ginger would have to do." He said as Ginger meowed and purred.


	2. 2

**Here is the second chapter, enjoy.**

The one thing Axel hates waking up to, was the mean and old cat Charlie, when he was a young kid, that cat would start growling and hissing at him whenever he tried to go to his room or be somewhere near the cat.

Axel swore that cat was going to kill him and that cat did the same to his dad but different to his mom.

His mother said, and he quoted, 'just a big sweetheart'.

_'Big sweetheart my ass.' _He thought as Ginger woke up and began meowing to him indicating that she needed some food.

He got up and stretched his arms as he heard the bones pop into placed before getting up and walking to the kitchen of the ship and finding something for Ginger and her kittens.

In a pantry, he found multiple cans of tuna before realizing that the tuna was for the cat and kittens, he grabbed a can and small bowls and filled one up as he opened the other as Ginger purred and rubbed against him for the tuna as he brought the small bowls for the kittens.

He helped them down and watched them eat as Ginger sat and ate her food with her babies before she finished as he got up and Ginger making sure her babies don't follow as he threw the can out and walked back to the room to collect the small bowls and wash them before his teacher got suspicious of what he was doing.

"What do you think your doing up at this time?" Axel flinched and nearly dropped the small bowl and sighed before turning to see his teacher holding one of the kittens as it meowed angrily and tried to claw him.

"Just feeding them." He said as Viper threw the kitten at him as he caught the small orange tabby.

"Get back to training, or those little distractions will be off the boat." His teacher warned him as the small kitten purred and rubbed against him.

"It's okay Tangie, I won't let you get hurt." He said softly as Tangie curled and slept onto him before Ginger came and took the kitten and walked to his room.

The other kittens, Choco, Chip, Nilla and Blackberry looked at him and mewed at him while Nilla jumped off the bed as meowed at him when he was training before jumping and climbing his leg before falling into his pocket and sticking her head out.

"Nilla, no." He said as he got the pale yellow kitten out as Ginger came over and grabbed the kitten and began to groom the kittens.

"Ginger, please, I don't want you all to get hurt." He said as Ginger meowed as if she understood him before settling her kittens down for a nap while she watched.

By the time he was finished training, Ginger came back inside with a dead seagull in her mouth before Axel opened a window as the cat dropped it outside.

"Nice kill." He said as Ginger purred before looking back at the kittens that were all asleep and purring as Ginger climbed onto his shoulder and held on as he walked to the kitchen and got her the remaining tuna for her to eat.

By the time she climbed on the counter, she began growling.

Not at Axel.

But what was behind him.


End file.
